Beauty & the Beast: New Times
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: A girl with free spirit and a man free of spirit. Will a Don be able to love a CID officer? Will he ever be able to live again?
1. Chapter 1

The bureau had a silence. All the officers were off their chairs and were standing scattered looking at the two figures in the centre.

Voice: I am ready for the task sir, is don ko toh main maza chakha ke rakhoongi.

Man (smiled): Senior Inspector Shreya, tum meri aakhri umeed ho (looking at others): baakiyon ke man mein koi aur hi pulao pak rha hai.

Shreya (smiled): Chitrole sir, you can count on me.

DCP (smirked): Ummeed hai, ki tum baakiyon ke saath na mil jaao.

Shreya (confidently): Sir, main kucch bhi kar ke is Don Daya ko toh pakad kar rahoongi.

The others were worried. They exchanged glances.

DCP (nodded): Good, ab main chalta hoon.

He left the place. She went to her desk and started doing her work.

Abhijeet (trying to be normal): Shreya, kya tum sach mein ye case handle karongi?

Shreya (nodded): Haan, kyun? Koi problem hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet shook his head in no and left the bureau.

In other side of Mumbai,

It was a big white bungalow. Abhijeet rang the door bell and an old maid opened the door. The silence was grave inside.

Abhijeet (to the maid): Sarita aunty, Daya kaha hai?

Sarita (sadly): Abhijeet puttar, Daya sahib kaha hote hai?

Abhijeet nodded.

Sarita (worried): Mujhe unki bahut chinta hoti hai… lekin phir hum kucch kar bhi sakte.

A young man came near the two.

Man (confidently): Nhi kaki, ek rasta hai.

Sarita (confused): Kya Giresh puttar?

Giresh (looked at the two) Pyaar (the other two exchanged glances) Agar unhe kisi se pyaar ho jaye, toh voh phirse thik ho jayenge.

Abhijeet (sighed): Lekin, use kisi se pyaar nhi ho sakta.

All looked down to the floor, worried about Daya.

A man was in a dark room, surrounded by dark memories. He could hardly see himself. Another man entered.

Man (softly): Daya sir, Abhijeet sir aapse milne aaye hai.

Daya (nodded): Use yahi bhej do.

The man nodded and went. After sometimes, Abhijeet entered the room. He switched on the lights and sat in front of Daya.

Abhijeet (worried): Daya, jo nayi officer aayi hai, voh tujhe pakadwa kar hi rahegi.

Daya (Smirked): Boss, tum ek mamuli si officer se dar gyi?

Abhijeet (tensed): Mamuli nhi hai voh, pta nhi kitne criminals ko pakadwa chuki hai. DCP sir ki star officer hai.

Daya (surprised): DCP ki star officer (Abhijeet nodded): Tab toh milna hoga.

Abhijeet (angry): Daya, voh koi aam officer nhi hai. Usne akele najane kitno ko dhool chakhai hai. Shooting mein mujhse achhi hai aur fighting mein Sachin se. She is the best CID officer.

Daya (smirked): Uske liye mere paas ek plan hai, jisse saap bhi mar jaaye aur laathi bhi na toote.

Abhijeet looked at him, worried for what his friend would do.

Next day,

Daya went to the orphanage, where he spent his entire childhood. He visited the orphanage, once in a week.

He was roaming around when he saw a beautiful lady playing and dancing with children. She looked so full of life. She wore a black mini dress with white polka dots and a red belt wrapped around her waist and white heels. She had no makeup unlike a usual girl Children were enjoying with her and there was a constant smile on her face. She seemed to have no worries about the world around her.

Abhijeet came from behind him and noticed his friend looking at a girl.

Abhijeet (seriously): Yahi Shreya hai, (Daya looked at him) Use orphanages aur old age homes mein aana bahut accha lagta hai. (Daya looked back at her) Khud jitni khush rehti hai, dusro ko bhi utna hi khush rakhti hai.

Daya (smirked): Sab bakwas hai. Dusro ko khush rakhna, sab dhonge hai.

Abhijeet (shook his head in no): Nhi Daya, tu jaisa soch rha hai waisi nhi hai yeh. Maana ise aaye huye mushkil se ek mahina huya hai, lekin itna toh jaan hi gya hoon ki yeh dikhawa nhi karti hai.

Daya was looking at her keenly; something was definitely in her that was attracting him. He was getting lost in her, so turned to other side.

At the same time, Shreya spotted Abhijeet. She started to some towards him.

Shreya (while coming towards him): Are Abhijeet, tum yaha?

Daya's heart skipped a beat listening to the voice. He felt a strange sooth in the voice and was too much attracted to it. He moved away, while Abhijeet turned to Shreya after glancing Daya.

Abhijeet (smiled): Haan, voh main kabhi- kabhi aata hoon yaha. Par tum?

Shreya (smiled) Main yaha daily aati hoon, lekin timing fix nhi hoti hai. Kabhi subah toh kabhi sham, jab dil ko sukoon chahiye hota hai, aa jati hoon.

Daya stopped listening to this. He turned to her, but he was too far to be noticed.

Shreya (continued): Accha ab main chalti hoon, bureau jaane se pahle ek baar old- age home bhi jaana hai.

Abhijeet nodded as she went bidding him a good bye.

Abhijeet turned to Daya and gave a 'kaha tha na' look. Daya turned his gaze to Shreya as she went out.

He decided to follow her. He moved to his car and sat on the back seat. He ordered his driver to follow the white sedan.

The sedan drove far away and stopped at an old age home, which seemed to be very old and crooked. Shreya came outside the car with numerous gifts in her hand. She went inside.

He too secretly followed her. He entered and was so surprised.

Shreya came inside the gate into the lawn, where all the oldies were sitting.

Shreya (shouted in excitement): I am back.

All looked at her and a sweet smile covered their faces. She met the main head. She hugged him as if hugging her father.

Shreya (separated from hug): Ankush kaka, kaise hai aap?

Ankush (smiled): Kal hi toh aayi thi tu, ohir aaj wahi sawal?

Shreya (smiled): Kaka, halat toh ek pal mein bhi badalte hai, maine toh tab bhi ek din mein puccha.

Ankush (patted her cheek): Meri pyaari beti, hum sab thi hai. Bus tere aapne se bahut acche ho jaate hai. Phir lagta hai, koi toh humara hai

Shreya (keeping her hands on her waist): Aap sab mere liye bahut special ho, mujhe aaplogon ke karan kabhi maa- papa ki kami mehsoos nhi huyi. Aap sab hai, toh aapna sa lagta hai.

Ankush (kept his hand on her head): Tub hi humare liye utni hi special hai. Humari beti jaisi hai.

Shreya smiled.

Shreya (to divert the topic): Accha, main aap sab ke liye presents liye hoon. (giving him a small box): Aapki ghadi kharab ho gyi thin a, yeh lijiye nayi ghadi.

Ankush (surprised): Iski kya zaroorat thi Shreya, main kaam chala leta.

Shreya (explaining): Kab tak kaam chalayenge? Kabhi na kabhi firse band hoti. Ek sadi purani ghadi hai voh, nayi le lijiye. (blackmailing) Aur itne pyaar se aapke liye ghadi laiyi hoon, mere liye itna bhi nhi kar sakte (showed a puppy face)

All smiled at her antics.

Unknowingly, a smile came on Daya's lips too, for the first time. He went from there.

Shreya distributed the gifts to everyone. She spent some time and then went to the bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

Some days passed. While, Shreya used to investigate about him, he was busy in following her to see the daily routine.

He found her really decent and sweet from heart. She used to take care of everyone. She was so full of life. Daya started to like her, but didn't realize it.

Shreya got many clues against him but there was no evidence. She was really puzzled. Her nights too became sleepless. She started to hate him.

One day, she was going to a crime spot with the whole team. The crime spot was a little out from the city. Daya was following her.

In the jungle, he lost track of the car. He came out of the car and started to look here and there, when someone pointed the gun of the back on his head.

He turned and found Shreya furiously looking at him and the whole team seemed to be helpless.

Shreya (seriously): Mr. Daya, you are under arrest.

Daya smiled and moved his arms up. Shreya was surprised by his act but hand cuffed him.

She took keys of his car and made him sit beside her. The two cars drove to the bureau. Daya was kept under the cell. DCP wasn't informed yet.

Shreya was on her desk, arranging files. Abhijeet approached her.

Abhijeet (seriously): Shreya, mujhe tumse baat karni hai, akele mein.

Shreya looked at him.

In the beach,

Shreya and Abhijeet were on the most isolated corner.

Shreya (crossing her arms against her chest): Kya baat karni hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet observed her for a second.

Abhijeet (sighed): Dekho Shreya, main nhi jaanta kit um kaise react karogi lekin mujhe tumhe ek sach btana hai.

Shreya (joining her eyebrows): Kaisa sach, Abhijeet?

Abhijeet (nervously): Daya ka sach (Shreya nodded): Shreya, actually Daya bhi hum sab ki tarah ek CID officer tha (she was shocked): Senior Inspector Daya. ACP sir ne use ek mission ke liye bheja tha, jismein use ek don ki tarah rehna tha, taki underworld ki saari information hume mil jaye. Sab accha chal rha the, bus ek din use ek ladki mili. Sonal naam tha uska. Pyaar ho gya tha Daya ko usse, lekin ek din Daya ko pta chala ki voh ek criminal hai. Uska encounter khud apne haathon se kiya tha usne. (lost voice): Daya bilkul tut chukka tha, pyaar par se bharosa uth chukka hai uska. ACP sir use wapas bulaya, lekin agle din hume uski resignation mil gyi. Wahi underworld wali zindagi jeer ha hai voh ab. Chahe bura kaam na karta ho, lekin naam aa jaata hai.

Shreya (emotionlessly): Aur yeh tum mujhe kyun bta rhe ho?

Abhijeet (hopefully): Main chahta hoon, kit um use chhodwa lo.

Shreya looked at the sea and inhaled deeply then turned to him.

Shreya (seriously): Dekho Abhijeet, Daya ek criminal hai. Uske upar se yeh daag hatana kitna mushkil hai, yeh tum jaante ho. Kyat um chahte ho ki log use bhaaga huya criminal samjhe.

Abhijeet (smiled lightly): Khud soch ke dekho, kya kucch farak padega?

Shreya said nothing. Abhijeet went from there, leaving her in a deep thought.

In an hour, in Daya's cell,

Daya was sitting on the bench. He seemed to have no effect of being arrested. His body language was calm. He heard a knock outside his cell and looked at the direction. It was Shreya. He stood up slowly and went near her. He kept his hands on the bars on either side of her face.

Daya (smiled sidely): Kucch aur bhi baaki hai kya?

Shreya (smirked): Aur agar main kahoon ki tumhaari rihayi ke liye aayi hoon toh?

Daya (smirked): Aisa kucch bolo ki yakeen ho paye.

Shreya sighed and looked at him. She held the bars just below his hands.

Shreya (looking in his eyes): Kya abhi bhi Sonal ke pyaar mein pagal ho?

Daya was shocked with this question but didn't show this.

Daya (nodded): Hoon toh. Waise aisa sawal kyun? (Teasingly): Kahi interested toh nhi ho na?

Shreya (chuckled): Good, tumhaare paas 3 ghante hai bhaagne ke liye. (she stood straight, taking her hands back from the bars) And, I am not interested in you. Kisi aur pe try karna yeh trick.

She went from there. Her talks really seemed to confuse him. He looked at the floor and found the keys. He smirked.

Next Day, the bureau had a serious silence. All were out of their seats with ACP, DCP and Shreya in the middle. Shreya was facing the two seniors. Her expressions were really calm. Her hands were locked behind and legs a little apart.

DCP (steaming): Kaise bhaga Daya?

Shreya (smiled sided): Sir, I don't think so ki is question ka koi matlab hai. Kal usne jis tarah turnat surrender kiya, I was quite obvious ki uske dimaag mein koi plan tha? (nodded): And I say, he was witty enough.

DCP glared her and went from there.

ACP smiled at her answer. He knew better than any other.

Flashback,

Daya opened the door and moved outside. He moved to the main office to find it empty. He moved to the exit but stopped listening to a voice.

Voice:Kaha jar he ho Daya?

He turned to find ACP there. Both passed a smile.

Daya (smiled): Ja toh bahut pehle hi chukka tha, yeh jagah chhod kar (looking around) Abhi toh bas round marne aaya tha.

Both chuckled.

ACP (raised his eyebrows): Is baar kisne chhudaya? Chabhi toh kisi ke paas nhi thi.

Daya (looked at the key): Jisne dala, usi ne nikala.

Saying this, he went tossing the key in his hand.

Flashback ends…

In the beach, same place, in the evening,

Shreya was standing facing the setting sun.

Voice: Thank you.

She turned and found Abhijeet with Daya there.

Shreya smiled and shook hands with Abhijeet.

Shreya (sighed): Thank you baad mein bolna. ACP sir ne dekh liya tha ise jaate huye, unki hasi bta rhi thi.

Daya (looking at the setting sun): Main toh uska hal- chal le rha tha bus (shrugged his shoulders): Socha abhi hi mil loon, kabhi tapak gye toh bas.

Shreya looked at him wide eyed.

Voice: Chinta mat karo, itni jaldi nhi tapkoonga, abhi toh tum dono ke bachhon ko bhi kahaniya sunani hai.

Shreya (smiled): Dekh lijiye sir, aapke bahadur officers.

ACP smiled and went to her.

ACP (patted her cheeks): Tum kam ho kya?

Abhijeet (scared tone): Yeh toh sabse zyaada hai.

Shreya glared him, while ACP chuckled.

Shreya got a call, she excused herself and attended it.

Shreya (casually): Chitrole sir ka phone tha, keh rhein hai ki ek hafte ki suspension mili hai.

ACP and Abhijeet were shocked while Daya was impressed by her casual approach.

ACP (shocked): Ek hafte ka suspension aur tum has rhi ho.

Shreya (smiled): Haan toh, achha hai na. Ek hafte tak mere paas time hi time hai. (after thinking): Soch rhi hoon, kucch din ke liye Shimla chali jaoon.

Daya (suggested): I think Nainital would be better.

The two other officers glared at him, while he shrugged his shoulders.

ACP (clearing throat): Shreya, tumhe ek mission par jana hoga.

Shreya (sighed tiredly): Ab yahi kasar thi, boliye.

ACP (smiled): Tumhe ek saal ke liye Daya ke saath rehna hoga.

Dareya had wide eyes.

Daya/Shreya (shocked): Iske saath, no way.

ACP (strictly): It's an order.

The two looked at each other with an irritated look.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day, Shreya was seated in ACP's cabin, frowning at him.

ACP (explaining): Shreya, try to understand, dekho ek tum hi ho jo Daya ko wapas jina sikha sakti ho. Please, teach him to live. That's why I want you to stay with him for a year.

Shreya (slamming her hand on the table, standing up): Sir, you know it better why I don't want to stay with him. I hate him. Ek saal pehle mere maa- papa ka jo accident huya tha, usmein Daya prime suspect tha. And I am damn sure he is the murderer of my parents.

ACP (sighed): Shreya, it is a perception that you have made about him. Daya aisa nhi kar sakta. He is innocent.

Shreya (smirked): Don Daya, innocent. Aur voh aisa kyun nhi kar sakte?

ACP (smiled): Isi sawal ka jawab den eke liye main chahta hoon kit um uske saath raho. You'll soon know why he can't do this.

Shreya (after thinking):Okay, I will. Lekin aaplog DCP sir se kya bolne wale hai?

ACP (casually): Shreya ka accident huya aur voh khayi mein gir gyi.

Shreya (shocked): What! You are going to declare me dead!

ACP (adding): Yes, and then, after a year, tum aa kar keh dena ki tumhari jaan kisi ne bacha li thi lekin tumhaari yaadasht kho gyi thi. But, now, you remember everything.

Shreya (raising her eyebrow): And what will you say to Daya? Kyun rehna hai mujhe uske saath? Use fir se jeena sikhane ke liye. If you are going to say this, ek bewakoof insaan bhi na kardega.

ACP (smiled): Aur agar main kahoon ki uske activities par nazar rakhne ke liye toh.

Shreya (smirked): You are really smart, sir.

After an hour, Daya was seen seated at his cabin in the same way as Shreya did.

ACP (holding his head): Dekho Daya, voh tumhe apne parents ke khoon ka zimmedaar maanti hai, and I want you to clear her perception about you.

Daya (seriously): Mujhe uska koi perception dur nhi karna. Let her think what she thinks about me, I hardly care and it hardly matters. Sabka vahi perception hai mere liye, ki I am a criminal, (banging his fist on the table) na hi aapne mujhe us mission mein bheja hota, na hi aaj mera yeh haal hota.

ACP (sighed): I am orry, main manta hoon voh meri mistake thi, but now it's an order Daya, make her clear her perception about you. And you have a year's time. But let me warn you, Shreya ke perceptions dur karne ke liye yeh bahut kam hai.

Daya (sighed): All right. (looked at him) So, use kya bola hai aapne?

ACP smirked.

Next day, a fake accident of Shreya took place.

DCP reached to the place. He made his men go and search for her.

DCP (thinking): Parso Daya bhag gya aur aaj yeh accident. Mujhe toh lagta hai, kucch toh hai jo ajeeb hai.

ACP (calmly): Sir, mujhe toh lag rha hai, ki aap kucch zyaada hi soch rhe hai.

DCP (smirked): Aur mujhe lag rha hai, yeh accident aapke pyaare Daya ne karwaya hai.

ACP (annoyed): Ab yaha Daya kaha se aaya?

DCP (suspiciously): Parso hi bhagaya tha Daya ko tumhaare kisi pfficer ne, aur aaj yeh accident. Tumhe kucch samajh aaya ya na samjhne ki acting kar rhe ho?

ACP (annoyed): Aisa kucch nhi hai sir, Daya yeh accident karwa hi nhi sakta.

Till then, DCP's men came there.

Man: Sir, waha gaadi toh mil gyi par laash nhi mili. Gaadi ki bhi halat bahut kharab hai.

DCP nodded thoughtfully.

ACP (thinking): Yeh DCP ko convince karna mere bas ka nhi. IS tedhi kheer ko sirf Shreya hii dekh sakti hai. Humare baat par shak karna toh is Chitrole ka shauk ban gya hai.

He sighed tiredly.

On the other side,

Shreya and Daya were in the same car. Daya was driving and Shreya was sitting beside him, blindfolded. She was wearing a beautiful ink blue mini dress with net sleeves. The dreaa was sleeveless which she wore with her golden earing and bracelet. She had blue heels on. Her hands were crossed against her chest and an annoyed expression was clear of her face. Her open hairs danced with air as the window was open.

Shreya (tiredly): Pahunch gye kya?

Daya (irritated): Yaar, tum ladkiyaan do minute bhi saant nhi reh sakti kya? Haar ek minute par pooch rhi ho. Patience naam ki ek cheez hoti hai.

Shreya (attitude): Oh! Hello Mr. hum ladkiyaan aap ladko se toh better hoti hai, most of the safe drivers are ladies. Tumhaari arah nhi ki 80 ki speed par chalaye.

Abhijeet, who was sitting on the back seat, looked at her with a shock.

Abhijeet (shocked): Tumhe kaise pta?

Daya (annoyed): Maine toh pehle ki kaha tha, blind fold dhili hai.

Shreya (angrily): Blind fold nhi, tumhaare akal ke pech dile hai. (Shrugged shoulders) it's simple, dekho window khuli hai aur aaj windy day nhi hai. Toh of course, I calculated the speed of the vehicle by the speed of wind. Physics, you know.

Abhijeet (whispered in Daya's ears): Maine kaha than a, ladki dangerous hai.

Shreya (cleared throat): Mere akhon mein pati hai, kaano mein nhi, I can hear everything.

Daya (fake smile): Of course you can (murmered): Kucch zyaada hi smart samajhti hai khud ko.

Shreya (pointing finger to him): Oh Mr. main khud ko smart samajhti nhi hoon, main smart hoon. (raised her collar)

Daya (smirked): Smart ka nhi pta par bol bachan zaroor ho.

Shreya (angrily): Aur tum gadhe.

Daya (angrily): Main gadha toh tum bawakoof.

Shreya (angriy): Bewkoof, my foot, huh!

They started to fight. Abhijeet closed his ears in frustration by his hands. The journey went in the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the bungalow and Shreya was taken in by Daya's support. He was making it sure that she bumps into one or the other thing. She bumped into someone.

Shreya (immediately): I am really sorry. (turned to Daya in anger): Mr. Daya agar aap andhe hai toh kyu mujhe sambhal rhe hai, Abhijeet can help me too. Huh! (locked her arms on her chest, facing the other side)

Daya (naughtily): Bda maza aa rha tha, is liye kar rha tha. Waise tum agar gir bhi jaati toh I don't care.

Shreya was very angry but controlled.

Shreya (touching her blindfold): Ab main uttar loon?

Daya (shrugged his shoulder): Tumhaari marzi, waise zindagi bhar Gandhari ban kar rehna chahti ho toh It's fine with me.

Shreya said nothing, how hard it is to control the anger. She just opened her blindfold.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was really mesmerized.

Shreya (sweetly): How beautiful, ek dum ek palace ki tarah hai. Ismein toh ek Prince rehna chahiye tha, (pointing Daya): Iske jaisa haathi nhi.

All controlled their laughter while Daya's anger was on peak.

Daya (angrily): How dare you call me haathi? Agar ACP sir ne order nhi kiya hota toh kabhi nhi lata apne ghar, fir padi rehti us khandar mein.

Shreya looked at him. He realized his language and turned to other side. The environment saddened.

Shreya (controlling her emotions): Thik kaha aapne, Khandahar, aapke is ghar ke saamne toh lagta hi hai. Par Mr. Daya, ghar bda hone se kucch nhi hota, dil bda hona chahiye.

Daya looked at her and then moved to his room without a word. All saw him going.

Shreya (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet, mujhe kis room mein rehna hai, please mujhe bta do.

Abhijeet nodded and signaled Sarita to help her.

Shreya (smiled): Main aap sab se kal milti hoon, aaj mujhe zara sir dard ho rha hai.

All nodded and she moved with Sarita. Abhijeet called someone.

In the call,

Abhijeet (saddened): Hello sir.

ACP (suspiciously): Haan, bolo Abhijeet, aur itne udaas kyu lag rhe ho?

Abhijeet (sighed): Kucch nhi sir, par kya aapko lagta hai Shreya and Daya ek ho payenge?

ACP (sighed): Abhijeet, dono ek dusre ke bilkul opposite hai, zindagi ne dono se bahut kucch china hai, par dono ne us situation ko oppositely handle kiya hai. Mujhe lagta hai ki ek Shreya hi hai jo use thik kar sakti hai.

Abhijeet (questioningly): Aur aisa nhi huya toh?

ACP (grvely): Shreya bhi Daya jaisi ban jayegi.

Abhijeet (shocked): Sir, yeh aap kya baat kar rhein hai?

ACP (nodded): Sach bol rha hoon.

Abhijeet sighed and disconnected the call.

In the room,

Sarita opened the lock and they entered the room. It was on the exact opposite corner of Daya's room.

Shreya entered and found the room big and beautiful.

Shreya (admiringly): Wow! Aunty ji yeh toh bahut sundar hai.

Sarita (smiled): Accha laga yeh sunkar ki tumhe yeh karma pasand aaya. Yeh Daya sahib ka sabse man pasand karma hai.

Shreya (surprised): Toh yeh aap mujhe kyu de rhi hai? Agar Daya ko pta chala toh voh bahut dantega aapko.

Sarita (chuckled): Aisa kucch nhi hoga, Daya sahib ne khud mujhe bola tha yeh karma aapko dene ko.

Shreya (suspiciously): Koi khaas wajah?

Sarita (sighed): Yeh unke kamre ke thik ulti disha mein padta hai.

Shreya nodded thoughtfully.

Shreya (inhales, smiled): Thik hai aunty ji, aap jaiye aura ram kijiye raat bhi ho gyi hai, main apni chizein rakh deti hoon.

Sarita (softly): Main bhi madad karti hoon.

Shreya (denying): Nhi, aap aram kijiye, main kar lungi.

Sarita nodded and went. Shreya sat on the bed with a jump. She loved it. She laid down and closed her eyes taking a deep sigh.

Shreya (thinking): Kabhi socha bhi nhi tha, ki apne maata pita ke hi khooni ko jeena sikhana hoga. (opened her eyes): Par main humesha use hi gunhegaar manungi, main bas apna kaam karke chali jaoongi.

She stood up and arranged her things. Soon, she was on bed, sleeping peacefully.

In the morning, Daya came to the dining table and sat down. All the servants were standing there. Soon, Shreya too reached there and sat opposite to him. Daya glared her but said nothing. All servants were shocked as no one ever dared to sit with him but she did the thing.

Shreya (sweetly): Good morning everyone.

All (except Daya): Good morning ma'am.

Shreya (raised her eyebrows): Yeh aap sab mujhe ma'am kyu bula rho? Mera ek pyaara sa naam hai 'Shreya' vahi bulao na.

Giresh (hesitantly): Par hum kaise?

Shreya (smiled): Jaise ek dusre se baar karte ho na, naam bulakar waise.

All exchanged glances and smiled.

All (smiled): Good morning Shreya.

Shreya (cheerfully): Good morning.

Daya was just looking at them. First time, since a year, they were smiling. Their faces had a real smile.

Soon, the breakfast was served. Daya took a bite and his expressions lightened.

Daya (to Sarita): Aaj ka naashta bahut accha bna hai.

All suppressed their smile including Shreya. She too was eating.

Sarita (smiled): Daya sahib, aaj toh accha banna hi tha, aisa khana aaj tak kahi nhi khaya hoga.

Daya (while eating): Seriously, aise khane ke baad toh din hi aacha jayega.

Shreya (murmured): Thanks (And slid one of her locks behind her ear)

Daya (suspiciously): Kucch kaha tumne?

Shreya (behaving to be normal): Ab, nhi- nhi maine kaha kucch kaha (to divert the topic): Khana- khana bahut accha bna hai, aunty ji.

Sarita smiled. They had their breakfast. Shreya was in her room, writing something on her diary. Sarita came to the door and knocked. Shreya looked at the direction and smiled.

Shreya (keeping her things aside): Are aunty ji aayiye na. Boliye, koi kaam tha?

Sarita (Smiled): Bas shukriya kehna tha.

Shreya (confused): Shukriya kyu?

Daya was just passing from the corridor but stopped listening them.

Sarita (smiled): Aaj subah ka naashta bnakar Daya sahib ko khush karne ko.

Shreya (sighed smilingly): Ab ismein shukriya ki kya baat hai, mujhe toh khud hi khana bnane ki aadat hai, isliya aaj bna diya.

Sarita smiled.

Sarita (noticing the things on the side table): Waise aap kya…

Shreya (interrupted): Aha! Aap nhi tum.

Sarita (chuckled): Haan, tum kya kar rhi thi?

Shreya (seeing her things): Kucch nhi bas likhne ka shauk hai, toh (shrugged her shoulders): kabhi kabar time milta hai toh likh leti hoon.

Sarita (smiled): Kya likhti ho tum?

Shreya (sighed): Abhi toh kavita likh rhi thi

Sarita (while sitting beside her): Mujhe bhi kuch sunao.

Shreya took her notebook and started to flip pages. She stopped at one.

Shreya (smiled): Haan, yeh suniye,

 **Hothon pe na khushi si hai,**

 **Akhon mein par nami si hai,**

 **Sab kucch hai waisa hi,**

 **Bas teri kami si hai.**

Daya remembered something so went from there. He entered his room and started to drink. His eyes had tears. He wanted to forget his past thus, having alcohol.

Daya (thinking): Kyu kiya tumne mere saath aisa? Maine toh saccha pyaar kiya tha na?


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback,

Daya was not a don then, he worked as a CID officer. ACP called him to his cabin. He went there and saw ACP's tensed face.

Daya (confused): Kya huya sir? Aap itne pareshan kyu hai?

ACP (tensed): Daya tumhe ek missin par jaana hai, jismein tumhe ek Don banna hoga aur underworld mein apni pehchaan banana hogi, isse humein kayi logon ka pta chal jaayega jo desh ke saath gaddari kar rhe hai.

Daya (confindently): Sir, I am ready for the mission. Mujhe koi problem nhi hai.

ACP (warning tone): Daya, ek aur baar soch lo, kyunki yeh khatarnaak mission ho sakta hai.

Daya (nodded): Sir, soch liya, main jaoonga.

ACP (nodded): Thik hai phir (a lady came) isse milo yeh hai Inspector Sonal, yeh tumhaari is case mein help karegi.

Daya hadn't seen her yet.

Daya (nodded): Sir.

He turned to look at the lady and got lost. Her beauty mesmerized him. She forwarded her hand and he shook with her.

Sonal (smiled): Hello sir.

Daya (smiled): Hi.

After that, Daya soon realized he was in love. He confessed and she accepted his proposal. They were happy but soon things changed. She ditched him and told she was a real criminal and a don's sister. She tried to kill ACP but Daya shot her first.

Flashback ends…

Daya sighed painfully and had another sip. He moved to his room with drunken steps and slept.

Next morning, Shreya was the first t o wake up. She had a lot of time as it was just 5 am. She came down stairs and went to the yard.

It was really big that a football match can be conducted in it. She was mesmerized. A lot of trees and bushed were planted in rows. She could see flowers of almost all colors. The wind blowing too made the environment soothing. She felt like singing and dancing.

Till then, Daya came there.

Shreya (singing): Aaj kal paon zameen par  
Naheen padate mere  
Aaj kal paon zameen par  
Naheen padate mere  
Bolo dekhaa hain kabhee  
Tumane muze udate huye  
Aaj kal paon zameen par  
Naheen padate mere

(She twirled and touched the flowers)

Jab bhee thaamaa hain teraa  
Haath to dekhaa hain  
Jab bhee thaamaa hain teraa  
Haath to dekhaa hain  
Log kahate hain kee  
Bas haath kee rekhaa hain  
Hum ne dekhaa hain do  
Takadeeron ko judate huye  
Aaj kal paon zameen par  
Naheen padate mere  
Bolo dekhaa hain kabhee  
Tumane muze udate huye  
Aaj kal paon zameen par  
Naheen padate mere

(She spreaded her arms and faced to the sky, she was lost)

Neend see rahatee hai  
Halakaasaa nashaa rahataa hain  
Raat din aakhon mein  
Yek cheharaa basaa rahataa hain  
Par lagee aakhon ko dekhaa hain  
Kabhee udate huye  
Aaj kal paon zameen par  
Naheen padate mere  
Bolo dekhaa hain kabhee  
Tumane muze udate huye  
Aaj kal paon zameen par  
Naheen padate mere

(She was dancing on her toes)

Jaane kyaa hotaa hai  
Har baat pe kuchh hotaa hain  
Din mein kuchh hotaa hai  
Aaur raat mein kuchh hotaa hain  
Thaam lenaa jo kabhee  
Dekho humei udate huye  
Bolo dekhaa hain kabhee  
Tumane muze udate huye  
Aaj kal paon zameen par  
Naheen padate mere  
Bolo dekhaa hain kabhee  
Tumane muze udate huye  
Aaj kal paon zameen par  
Naheen padate mere.

Daya was lost in her voice and spirit. She was smiling to herself. She noticed Daya and went near him.

Shreya (smiled): Good morning.

Daya came out of his thoughts and looked at her. He then remembered the previous night and turned angry.

Daya said nothing but turned to move.

Shreya (smiled): Kal puri poem toh sun kar jaana tha, kucch lines sune li aur gussa aa gya.

Daya turned to her.

Daya (suspiciously): Tumhe kaise pta ki main tha?

Shreya (sighed): Jab tum aaye the, tabhi mujhe tum dikh gye the, isi liye maine voh poem chuni par tumne pura suna hi nhi.

Daya looked at her for a moment.

Daya (expressionlessly): Complete karo apni lines ko.

Shreya (softly):

 _ **Sochta tha main humesha aise hi,**_

 _ **Aaj bhi saansein jami si hai,**_

 _ **Dil ko sambhal liya hai maine,**_

 _ **Tab hi toh baatein bani si hai,**_

 _ **Aaj bhi meri haasi,**_

 _ **Pehli ki tarah gumi si hai,**_

 _ **Abhi bhi pyaar ke liye,**_

 _ **Meri zindagi thami si hai.**_

Daya was looking at her all the time. He can imagine himself on the place.

Shreya (sighed): Khud ko rakh pa rhe hai na ismein. (he said nothing, she smiled): Accha main chalti hoon.

Shreya crossed him and was about to go further but Daya held her wrist. She gasped in a low voice. He hadn't turned to her, nor did she have.

Daya (griting teeth): Mujhe mere haal par chod do toh zyaada accha hoga. (he pulled her, now she was in front of him and he held her arm tightly) Aur aaj ke baad aisi ghatiya kavita mujhe sunayi toh anjaam accha nhi hoga.

She was saying nothing but looking in his eyes with all dare she has. He too was looking in her eyes. His pain was so much visible in his eyes that her heart started to ache.

Daya left her with a jerk and went from there. She held her amr from the same place he had and was looking at him. She caressed it to lower the pain.

She too went in. All had woken up. All saw her and smiled, she too tried to smile.

Shreya (smiled): Good Morning everyone.

All (smiled): Good Morning Shreya.

A little girl approached her and hugged her legs. Shreya smiled and separated her. She took her into her arms and planted a kiss on her cheeks. The girl smiled and kissed back.

Shreya (to Sarita): Aunty ji, yeh kaun hai?

Sarita (smiled): Yeh Varsha hai, meri poti.

Shreya (sweetly to Varsha): Hello Varsha.

Varsha (sweetly): Hello, Shleya didi. (hello Shreya didi)

Shreya (smiled): Aapko mera naam pta hai (she nodded): Acha, aap kitne saal ke ho?

Varsha (proudly): I am fol yeals old. (I am four years old)

Shreya (acting to be surprised): aap four years ke ho. (she nodded) Accha aapka koi bahi behen hai?

Varsha (nodded): I have a baby brother. His name is Varsh.

Shreya (smiled): Kya aap mujhe Varsh se milwaoge?

Varsha nodded excitedly while Shreya chuckled. She made her stand.

Varsha caught her index finger and pulled her with her.

Shreya smiled and went with her. She took her to a big room, with a baby bed and a big bed. It was the room of the two siblings. No one else was seen. Shreya found it odd. Sarita came to her.

Sarita (sighed): Mere bête ki maun 7 mahine pehle hi ho gyi thi aur Varsh ke delivery ke time, meri bahu bhi mar gyi.

Shreya nodded. She went near the little bed and saw a baby smiling and playing with his own fingers. She smiled at him. She took him in her arms, which he didn't deny. She sat on the big bed with him.

She smiled as he played with her hairs. He tried to bite her skin as all babies do when they have gums. She chuckled at his failed efforts of biting her neck with his gums. She made him lay of the bed and held his small hands in hers. She played with him and rubbed his nose against hers, which made him smile widely.

Daya came there. No one had noticed him but he saw her playing with the baby boy.

The baby loved the way she played with him and was continuously smiling. She kissed his cheeks. Daya was just seeing the scene and secretly admiring it in the deepest corner of his heart.

She looked so beautiful when she was herself and not bothered about the rest of the world, he thought. She was a free spirit.

She was laughing, smiling and chuckling with the little baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Daya went from there. Shreya played with the baby, who slept on her arms when got tired. She kept the baby on his bed and went from there.

She was going to her room, when she saw a dark room on the other end of the corridor. She got curious to know about the room, so went towards it. Her slow steps matched equally with her curious mind. She was being careful. She entered the room, it was all dark and dusty, like no one had entered here from a long time.

She searched for the switch board and opened the lights. She turned and was shocked, the whole room was filled with his photos with a girl. She looked beautiful. In the centre of the wall opposite to the door, she could see her solo picture in a wide frame. She moved towards it and was about to touch it.

Voice: Don't dare to touch it.

She was startled with the heavy voice. She turned only to find Daya, steaming in anger.

Daya (steaming): Himmat kaise huyi tumhaari is kamre mein aane ki?

Shreya (sternly): Mera mun, main jaha bhi jaoo.

Daya (held her arm): Ms. Shreya, tum bhul rhi ho ki yeh mera ghar hai, tumhaara nhi ki jaha man vaha ghumo. Mere atit se dur rho toh accha hai tumhaare liye.

Shreya (smirked): Accha, ab samjhi, yehi hai na Sonal.

Daya (angrily): Tumse matlab, apne kaam se kaam rakho toh accha hai.

Shreya (sternly): Kaam hi kar rhi hoon apna, aur is Sonal ne itna dukh diya hai tumhe, bhul kyun nhi jaate ise.

Daya (jerked her): Tum jaiso ko nhi samajh mein nhi aaye ga, pyaar toh kabhi kiya nhi hoga, bas dil toda hoga.

Shreya (shouting): Aisa kucch nhi hai, pyaar maine bhi kiya hai.

Daya unknownly felt a pain in his heart listnening this.

Daya (smirked): Aur bechara voh jise tumse pyaar huya hoga, tumhaare saath se toh accha voh maar hi jaye.

Before he could say anything else, he received a tight slap from her. He realised that he has crossed his limits.

Shreya (shouted): Shut up, . Kya samjhte hai aap khud ko? Zindagi mein aapne hi apna pyaar khoya hai? Maine bhi khoya hai, jiske zimmedaar sirf aap hai. (She pointed her index finger to him): Tumhe kya lagta hai? Tumhaare upar mere parents ki maut ka ilzaam laga aur main bina sabot aise hi maan gyi. Tumne usse pehle bhi mere zindagi ke sabse aham insaan ko mujhse china hai

(he looked confused)

Jis din tumne aapne pyaar ko khoya, maine bhi khoya. Tumhe yaad hai, tum Sonal ke car ka piccha kar rhe the, tum ek gaadi se takraane wale the, par us aadmi ne car mod li aur ped se takra gya (he nodded, she turned teary): It was him, my fiancé, Ronit. Us din, usi samay uski maut ho gyi (she shouted) and the reason is you. Mujhe pehle se hi pta tha ki ek CID officer hai, kyunki Ronit has worked under you, us din maa admit thi, toh voh mere sang jaa rhe the maa ke paas, ki tum se accident hi hone wala tha aur unhone gaadi modh di… (teary): Aur unke sir se khoone nikalne laga as he banged to the glass and he died in front of my eyes.

She covered her mouth with her hand to stop her from sobbing loudly. She closed her eyes as the tears flowed. Daya got a pinch in his heart seeing her like this. Before he could say anything, she felt. Daya sighed and turned to go when saw Sarita standing on the door step. She glanced at Daya and went after Shreya.

Shreya went to her room and locked the door. She threw herself on the bed and sobbed loudly, her voice was heard even outside the room. Sarita ran beside her and started knocking the door as it closed.

Sarita (tensed): Shreya beta, please darwaaza kholo. Dekho aise nhi rote, main hoon na, tum darwaaza toh kholo.

Shreya (teary): Aunty ji, please mujhe akela chhod dijiye, main aapse vinti karti hoon.

Sarita sighed and turned to Daya, who was standing just behind her.

Sarita (angrily): Daya sahab, dekhiye aapne gusse mein kya kar diya… ek aisi adki jo kabhi nhi roti thi, use rula diya.

Daya downed his head.

Sarita (sighed): Dekhiye sahab, sirf aap hi ka pyaar aapse nhi china hai, Shreya ne bhi apna pyaar khoya hai, lekin uska zindagi ko dekhne ka nazariya aapse bahut lag hai. Usne in dukho se khush rehna sikha hai, apne liya nhi balki apno ke liye unhe bhulana sikha hai. Aapko zara sa bhi andaaza hai, ki aapke is bartaav se aapke apne kitne dukhi huye hai, unhe kitni chot pahunchi hai. Abhijeet beta ko hi le lijiye, apna bhai maante hai aapko, lekin aapka yeh haal dekhkar kitna dukh hota hoga unko kabhi socha hai aapne. Main aapko apne bête jaisa maanti hoon, isiliye aapko samjha rhi, wapas pehle jaise Daya ban jaiye.

She went from there saying this. Daya thought about her words and sighed. He looked at the door and knocked it.

Shreya (from inside): Aunty ji, maine kaha na please.

He could tell she was hurt by her voice. He knocked again and again, ignoring her words. She got frustrated and opened the door angrily.

Shreya (without looking): Aunty ji maine… (she looked at him)

He too saw her and discovered her eyes swollen and red. She looked down and was about to close the door when he barged in. She said nothing. He closed the door

Shreya (frustration): Ab kya chahiye aapko?

Daya said nothing but just pulled her in a hug.

Daya (uttered): I am sorry.

She could find guilt in his words. She even didn't realized when she hugged him back and started to cry burying her face on his chest.

Daya too said nothing and let her cry. They separated.

Daya (sighed): Shreya, dekho maana tum mujhe apne parents ke khoon ka zimmedar samajhti ho par sach yeh hai ki aisa nhi hai…

Shreya (interrupted): Kya hum aisi baatein na karien, please?

Daya nodded.

Shreya (sighed): I am sorry too, mujhe Sonal ke kamre mein nhi jaana tha. Maine tumhe bahut bura bhi kaha.

Daya (interrupted): Mujhe Sonal ke bare mein bhi kucch nhi sunna.

She looked at him and smiled lightly.

Daya (softly): Good night.

He immediately moved from there. She followed him by her eyes till he disappeared. She smiled and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning came by… she took a bath and came out of the bathroom rubbing her hairs with a towel. She was still in her robe.

She was taking out her clothes from the wardrobe, when she heard a knock on the door. She went and opened it. She was surprised to see the comer. She took a side and he came in.

Shreya (surprised): Daya, aap itni subah- subah?

Daya (nervously): Haan, voh… tum ab.

Shreya (smiled): Pehle, aap do minute wiat kijiye bahar, main change karke aaon. Tab tak shayad aapko bolne ke liye shabd bhi mil jayen.

Daya looked at her, she was looking so cute. Her hairs sticked to her cheek, he forwarded his hand and removed the hair strand, placing it behind her ear. She shivered a bit but didn't show.

Daya (coming back to his consciousness): Main bahar wait karta hoon.

Shreya looked down as he went. She sighed and closed the door.

After sometimes, Daya was looking out of the window in the corridor when he heard the opening of the door. He looked at the direction and found her. She smiled, while he smiled a bit.

Shreya (smiled): Ab shayad aapko shabd bhi mil gye honge.

Daya (in one breath): Kya hum ek walk par chale?

Shreya looked at him for a second.

Shreya (raising her eyebrow): Pehle kucch kha lein, mujhe bhuk lagi hai.

He nodded and they went to the dining hall. They had their breakfast and then headed to the garden.

Both were silent, she was enjoying the beauty, while he loved her company. He could hear her humming.

Daya (hesitantly): ammm… Shreya (she looked at him): Koi acchi si kavita sunne milegi?

Shreya's eyes got widened, he noticed it.

Daya (nervously): Mind change.

She chuckled. She looked at the sky.

Shreya (dreamingly):

Khwaabon mein bhi khwaab tha tera,

Mere dil se bhi hisab tha tera,

Har mod par mili hoon tumse,

Mujhpar bhi khitab tha tera,

Mere aasoo bhi tumse hi the,

Hasi bhi tumse aati thi,

Hawa bhi halke halke,

Tumhaari kahani gungunati thi,

Tumhaari kahani gungunati thi…

Shreya looked down and sighed. Daya was looking at her all the time.

Daya (low tone): Bahut sundar tha.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you… waise aap nhi likhte?

Daya (sighed): Pehle likhta tha, ab aadat chhoot gyi.

Shreya nodded and they completed their walk.

Varsha came and hugged Shreya's legs. She again took her in her arms and kissed her cheek. Daya smiled lightly.

Shreya (smiled): Varsha, aap kaise ho?

Varsha (smiled, kissed her cheek): Main bahut khush hoon.

Shreya (softly): Kyu?

Varsha (hugging her): Ab aap jo aa gye ho mere saath khelne.

Shreya chuckled and pecked her cheek.

Shreya (smiled): Toh chale khelne.

Varsha nodded excitedly.

Shreya (to Daya): Aap bhi chaliye ne.

Daya (hesitantly): Are nhi tum dono khelo, mujhe kaam hai.

Shreya (made a face): Aap kitne boring ho, poore time kaam hi karte ho, huh!

Saying this, she left. Daya saw her going and too went his way.

In the evening, Daya became free and came to the room, where he exected Shreya to be. She was there only, playing with Varsh.

He was in her arms, smiling and giggling. Shreya too was smiling, chuckling, laughing and giggling with the little baby. She was sitting on the bed. Varsh was playing happily with her chain and occasionally kissing her nose.

Daya cleared his throat and Shreya looked at him. She smiled. Daya smiled lightly and sat beside her. Varsh saw him and his tiny hands got spread towards Daya, saying to be with him.

Shreya (smiled): Lagta hai Varsh aapke paas aana chahta hai.

Daya (hesitantly): Are nhi! Main kaise…

Shreya gave Varsh to him, but Varsh too was not less, he pulled her chain, causing her to crash to Daya.

Both looked at each other and felt a little nervous. Shreya looked down and freed herself. Daya too looked at Varsh. She sat properly, looking down. Varsh giggled at his own naughtiness.

Daya liked playing with Varsh, who loved playing with his chain too. Varsh's one timy hand held Shreya's finger while other was holding Daya's thumb. Both were smiling and playing with the little baby.

Suddenly, he started to cry. Daya became worried and wasn't able to handle him, Shreya noticed it and took the little baby.

Shreya (taking the milk bottle): Bhook lagi hai ise.

She fed him. He became calm and slept after sometimes. Shreya smiled seeing the innocent baby and kept him gently on his baby bed. She was swinging his bed as he slept peacefully. Shreya was continuously smiling and Daya was continuously staring her. Soon, she was done and sighed. Daya instantly averted his gaze.

Shreya (whispered): Chaliye, bahar chalte hai.

Daya nodded and they went outside the room.

Shreya (turned to Daya): Ab aap free ho gye?

Daya (nodded): Haan, toh socha thoda Varsh ke saath time bita loon.

Shreya nodded. Daya looked at her for a second.

Daya (nervously): Waise, tumhe books padna pasand hai?

Shreya (smiled): Haan, hai toh.

Daya (smiled): Toh chalo, tumhe ek jagah dikhaata hoon.

Shreya was confused. Daya dragged her to the other side of the mansion. Daya opened the door and led her in.

She looked around and forgot to breath.

Shreya (surprised): Itni badi library! (to Daya) Aap padte bhi hai?

Daya (nodded): Haan, kabhi kabaar, waise yeh akele mera collection nhi hai, Abhijeet aur meri pyaari behen jaisi Purvi ka bhi hai. Haan, aur kucch Tarika, ACP sir aur Salukhe sir ka bhi.

Shreya (surprised): Purvi aapki behen jaisi hai?

Daya nodded.

Shreya (smiled): Aapne ismein ki saari book padhi hai?

Daya (shook his head in no): Nhi, bas jo mujhe acchi lagi cover dekh kar.

Shreya (surprised): Yeh mazak tha, aap mazak bhi karte ho?

Daya said nothing, but just went from there. She looked around and let out a deep breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon, days passed. They daily used to go for a walk early in the morning then play with Varsh and Varsha in the evening. Daya used to spend some time with Shreya even after a busy schedule. Shreya's misconception about him also started to erase and she found him rather a gentleman but she had a hard time forgetting her past. Daya too still found it hard to forget Sonal, being his first love.

Both became rather good friends and loved each other's compay. Shreya used to narrate her poems while they walked and sometimes, when they played with Varsh. She used to spend time with other members of the big family or in the library during his absence but she found them the longest hours. They had some feelings for each other but they ignored. Daya got to love her and she too felt something unusual but ignored.

Daya had already shared his feelings with Sarita, who was like his mother. Soon, all the family members knew about his love because of his behavior. He got changed. He started to live again which made everyone happy especially Shreya. She was too happy to see him like this.

Shreya was sitting and reading a book in the green grass under a tree in the yard, when Daya approached her. She was too involved in the book, to notice him. He sat beside her, coming to her notice.

Shreya (smiled): Hi.

Daya (Smiled): Umm…hi… (seeing the book) Kaun si book hai?

Shreya (glancing at the book): The Time Traveller's Wife.

Daya (surprised): Tum romantics padti ho?

Shreya (obvious tone): Haan.. kyun aapko nhi pasand?

Daya (looked at the sky): Aisa nhi hai, mujhe bahut pasand hai is type ki books, but I never thought you liked it… humari choices kaafi different hai so…

Shreya (chuckled): Aapko kyun lagta hai, humaari choices different hai? I feel ki we have same choices rather.

Daya (looked at her): Accha, favorite color?

Shreya (smiled): Blue.

Daya (surprised): Mine too.

Shreya (excited): Ok, ummm… favorite song?

Daya (smiled): Pal pal dil ke paas.

Shreya (smiled): Me too.

Daya (nodded): Okay, favorite food?

Shreya (smiled): You guess.

Daya (Smiled): Aloo ka paratha.

Shreya nodded.

Shreya (smiled): Then, Favourite book?

Both (pointing each other their index finger): Love Story.

Both laughed, then silence prevailed.

Suddenly, they could hear laughs of the other members.

Shreya (dreamingly): Kitne khush hai na sab, haste khelte se?

Daya (nodded): Haan, (sighed sadly): Lekin jab main jaata hoon, toh unki hasi chali jaati hai.

Shreya (sighed): Mere saath thik ulta hai (looked at him) Mere jaane se sabke hothon par hasi hoti hai.

Daya (immediately): Haan, mujhe pta hai.

Shreya (suspiciously): Aapko kaise pta?

Daya (couldn't hide it more): Ummm… jab tumne mera case handle kiya tha, toh maine (sheepishly) tumhaara piccha kiya tha kaafi din tak, old age home, mere orphanage.

Shreya (stopped him): Ek minute, just stop, what do you mean by 'apka orphanage'?

Daya (seriously): Shreya, us orphanage mein mera bachpan beeta hai.

Shreya's eyes widened.

Shreya (shocked): Aap ek orphan ho.

Daya just nodded.

Daya (to divert the topic): Sorry, mujhe tumhaara peeccha nhi karna tha.

Shreya glared him hard.

Daya (innocently): Sorry bola na.

Shreya didn't respond and went inside her room, slamming the door behind.

Daya knocked the door.

Daya (sighed): Shreya, dekho voh bahut din pehle ki baat hai, ab use chhod do na please. Yaar, aisi bhi kya narazgi.

Shreay didn't respond. Daya got an idea and dragged Sarita into the matter.

Sarita knocked the door.

Sarita (softly): Shreya beti main hoon. Darwaaaza kholo.

Shreya (from inside): Aunty ji, mujhe acche se bta hai ki Daya ne aapko bheja hai, please.

Sarita exchanged glances with Daya, who was too rigid to quit.

Sarita (sighed): Shreya, niklo na, aisi bhi kya narazgi.

Shreya opened the door and stood in front of Sarita with arms crossed against her chest.

Shreya (sternly): Kya huya?

Sarita (stammering): Ab.. voh.. (looked at Daya) Ab..

Daya (interrupted): Sorry na Shreya.

Shreya (to Sarita): Aunty ji, main garden mein hoon ha.

Shreya went from there, even without glancing at him. Sarita looked at him, helplessly.

In Daya's office, after sometimes…

Daya had called his all time helper and best buddy, Abhijeet.

On the call,

Daya (curiously): Abhijeet, waise Shreya ka birthday kab padta hai?

Abhijeet (after thinking): 3 din baad hai shayad.

Daya (happily): Yes, Thanks boss, ab usko aaram se mna sakta hoon.

Abhijeet merely smiled.

Daya (suspiciously): Boss, kya huya? Hello.

Abhijeet (softly): Jab itna pyaar karta hai toh bol de na.

Daya (lied): Boss, aisi koi baat nhi hai.

Abhijeet (haughtily): Acha! Toh uski narazgi se tujhe itna farak kyun padta hai?

Daya (stammering) Boss, ab.. voh…bas, (sighed): Boss, please.

Abhijeet (smiled): Kaha than a, pyaar karta hai usse tu.

Daya smiled shyly.

Daya (tensed): Lekin Abhijeet, darta hun ki kahi uske man mein kucch aur huya toh ya agar Sonal ki tarah isne bhi chhod diya toh.

Abhijeet (softly): Aisa nhi hoga Daya, Shreya bahut hi achhi ladki hai, dekh usne tujhe wapas jeena sikha diya (Daya smiled) Aur rahi baat uske man mein kya hai, toh uska jawab tujhe hi dhoondna hai.

Daya (sighed): Thik hai boss, main rakhta hoon.

He disconnected the call.

He turned and was shocked to see her there.

Shreya (angriy): Very nice, ab aapko kisi se pyaar bhi ho gya aur mujhe btaya bhi nhi.

Before Daya could defend himself, she left.

Daya (thinking): Hey bhagwaan, ab kya hoga?


	9. Chapter 9

Daya was reallt tensed. She was angry with him and he can do nothing, as he couldn't say the truth.

Here, Shreya was boiling and even in nose got red in anger.

Like this, 3 days passed and today, it was her birthday.

She was sleeping peacefully while the sunrays disturned her slumber. She woke up rubbing her eyes ad stretched her hands. Her eyes fell on the side table and a smile came on her lips.

A beautiful red rose bouquet was kept with a card. She picked them up.

The card said: _**Good morning…**_ _**Happy Birthday to my dear friend Shreya…Get ready for a series of surprises… I will be waiting on the dining hall… And open your almirah for the first GIFT. Please wear that for me.**_

 _ **Daya…**_

She smiled and made her way to the almirah. She opened it and discovered a gift packet. She unwrapped it and got a beautiful dress. She went to freshen up.

She got dressed. She was wearing a beautiful black colour sleeveless dress that ended on her knees. She really appreciated his choice.

She went downstairs. A really delicious smell came from the kitchen and it catched her attention. She sat on the dining table and discovered no one around.

Voice: A special dish for the special one.

Shreya turned towards the kitchen.

Shreya (chuckled): Daya aap…(surprised): aaj aapne breakfast bnaya hai?

Daya (keeping the dishes on the table): Of course, akhir aaj tumhaara birthday hai.

Shreya (smiled): thank you for the gifts.

Daya (sitting beside her): Madam, abhi yeh sab khatam nhi huya hai.. aaj ka din tumhe sirf surprises milenge.

Shreya (surprised): Really? (he nodded)

Daya (smiled): Accha pehle yeh btao ki breakfast kaisa hai.

Shreya (smiled): Aap hi serve kar do.

Daya served her the food; all the dishes were her favourite. She smiled widely and did her breakfast.

Daya (smiled): Accha, Shreya, kya tum aaj mere saath time spend karna chahogi?

Shreya (sweetly): Yeh bhi koi pucchne ki baat huyi, aakhir you are my friend… mujhe toh bahut accha lagega.

Daya (held her hand and pulled her with him): Ok then, lets go.

Daya took her to his secret place. She was mesmerized by the beauty. It was an underground lake and the surrounding was greenish with lots of flowers. She looked at him in surprise.

Daya (sighed): Yeh meri secret place hai, is jagah ke bare mein sirf mujhe, Varsha ko aur Sarita aunty ko pta hai (looking at her) aur ab tumhe bhi.

Shreya smiled and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise. She ran away.

Shreya (turning to him): Mujhe pakad ke dikhaiye.

Daya smiled and ran behind her. She was fast, but he was faster than her. He caught her hand but they disbalanced and fell on the ground.

He was above her. They were close enough to feel each other's heart beat and mix each other's breath. Shreya got nervous by the sudden closeness and shivered as she felt his breath on her neck.

They were not in their senses. Daya slide his hand on her waist, while the other hand rubbed her thigh. His hand moved from thigh to her ankle. She just shivered and had butterflies in her stomach. Daya smiled at her and placed his hand from the ankle to her neck and buried it under her neck. It hid behind her hairs. A breathy moan escaped her throat as she closed her eyes.

Daya moved his hand down from her neck to her collar bone to her chest. He looked at her face with pink dusted on them. She looked like his beauty. Soon, he came back to his senses and realized what he was going to do. He took back his hands and stood up. She too came to the reality and opened her eyes. Daya gave her his hand and she stood up by the support.

They felt embarrassed and looked at opposite sides. Till then, Varsha and Sarita came there with Varsh.

They felt lucky and their embarrassing moment ended. Shreya took Varsh while Daya took Varsha in their arms and played with them.

After sometimes,

Shreya (smiled): Daya, main apne room mein jaa rhi, main thodi thak gyi hoon.

Daya (nodded): Thik hai, par sham ko aa jaana, tumhaare room mein dress rakhi hai.

Shreya smiled and left.

Daya became tensed, which was easily sensed by Sarita.

Sarita (smiled lightly): Daya sahab, aap Shreya beti ko apni dil ki baat kyun nhi bta dete?

Daya (sighed): Itna aasan nhi hai yeh… main toh aaj ki baat bhi soch kar dar rha hoon… propose karna toh dur ki baat hai.

Sarita (chuckled): aapka kucch nhi ho sakta. Acha, chaliye ab.

Daya nodded and they went to the house.

Daya was pacing to and fro his room and the staff was looking at him.

Giresh: Sir, aap itna kyun ghabra rhein hai? Ek dance ki hi toh baat hai.

Daya (tensed): Giresh, main bahut nervous ho rha hoon.

Sarita (smiled): Voh toh saaf dikh rha hai, itna toh ladkiyaan bhi nhi ghabrati shaadi ke samay.

The staff laughed.

Giresh: Dekhiye sir, bus aap ek lambi saans lijiye and relax.

Daya took a deep breath.

The most awaited evening came. Daya was getting ready and Giresh was helping him. He wore a navy blue tuxedo and white shirt with a red bow. He was looking very handsome.

Here, on the other hand, Shreya was being helped by Sarita and Varsha and Varsh were also there. Shreya was playing with them while Sarita kept her accessories on the bed.

Sarita (smiled): Shreya, yeh maine tumhaara saara samaan bed par rakh diya hai, tum bus ready ho jao.

Shreya (smiled): Ji.

Sarita went from there with the kids.

Daya was waiting downstairs. Sarita came there.

Sarita (explaining): Daya sahab, Shreya taiyaar hone gyi hai, bus aati hi hogi. Aap bus nervous mat hoiyega.

Daya nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon, they heard the ticks of heels and their eyes came over a beautiful princess coming downstairs. A beautiful yellow ball gown with golden prints and open hairs made her a mesmerizing doll. His eyes were stuck on her. Her beautiful eyes saw him and her red lips curved in the most killing smile. She was really happy. Her yellow heels were talking on her behalf, setting her triumph.

Sarita nudged Daya and he came back to his senses unwillingly. He never wanted to end the moment.

He moved his hands through his collar of blazer near the buttons and got conscious. He moved to the stairs and gave her his hand. She looked at him and smiled. She slipped her hand on his and he smiled. They both came down and Giresh started the song.

Shreya bowed and so did he. She gave him her hand and he accepted.

 _Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange

 _Finding you can change_ _  
_ _Learning you were wrong_

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

 _Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

Both were lost in each other's eyes, while the others admired them. Shreya was the first to come out of trance and she bowed, which made him come out of the trance.

Daya forwarded his hand and she slipped hers in it. He slowly took her towards the secret garden and she too didn't restricted but wanted this.

They reached there. Shreya once again looked around and smiled. She sat on the green carpet like grass.

Daya saw her and smiled. She pulled him to sit beside her.

Daya (teasing): Mujhe lga tha ki yeh dress pehen kart um ghaas par nhi betho gi.

Shreya (chuckled): Mujhe toh aisa nhi lagta… mujhe yeh ghaas mein bethna bahut pasand hai aur phir thandi hawa ko apne chahre par mehsus karna (she closes her eyes as she felt the wind) aur (she opens her eyes to see the stars) in taro ko thakna, sochkar ki inmein se koi apna mujhe dekh rha hoga.

Daya was just admiring her as she spoke. Her eyes slowly welled up with tears, and he felt his heart pinched. He slowly moved his hand near her and wiped her tears. She closed her eyes and shivered on his touch. He dragged his hand to her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him, their lips inches apart.

Shreya (whispered): Aapke saath rehna mujhe pta nhi kyun bahut accha lagta hai.

Daya (smiled): Mujhe bhi tumhaara saath bahut pasand hai, Shreya.

Shreya smiled and Daya distant himself from her. Shreya was still admiring his touch on her skin and closed her eyes, trying to feel it again.

Shreya (suddenly): Mujhe lagta hai, ab hume wapas chalna chahiye.

Daya (smiled): Tum chali jaogi toh cake kaun katega?

Shreya (surprised): Cake bhi hai!

Daya smiled at her expression. He gave her his hand which she held lightly. He made her stand and they went in.

She was surprised and smiling ear to ear when she saw a big cake in the middle of the hall and the whole family surrounding it. They clapped as the lovely couple approached the cake. Shreya took the knife and cut the cake. Everyone cheered and clap.

She first gave the cake to Daya, who made her eat the cake too. She then, fed it to Varsha and Sarita, respectively and so on. She was really happy, it was her best birthday ever.

Soon, everything was over. Shreya took a bath and was in her robe, when the door knocked. She opened the door, to discover Daya.

Daya was lost in her, her locks falling on her cheek, wetting it and her perfect curves; he felt attracted but somehow controlled himself and managed to smile. She smiled back and made a way in for him.

Shreya (smiled): Kya huya Daya? Aap yaha?

Daya (took a deep breath): Tumse ek zaroori baat karni thi.

Shreya (a little confused): Haan, boliye na.

Daya (held both her hands): Shreya, (he looked at her hands and then her) Kyat um abhi bhi mujhe apne parents ke khoon ka zimmedar samajhti ho?

Shreya looked at him with a jerk, trying to read his expressions, which she failed in.

Shreya (looking in his eyes): Aapko kya lagta hai Daya?

Daya (whispered): Main kaise bta sakta hoon.

Shreya smiled lightly and glanced at the floor, before looking at him.

Shreya (sighed): Mujhe pura yakeen hai aap par ab, pehle main nhi jaanti thi aapko, par ab jaan gyi hoon. Nhi kar sakte aap aise…. Vishwaas hai mujhe.

Daya (whispered): Kitna bharosa hai, tumhe mujhpar Shreya?

Shreya (holding his hands on her): Khud se bhi bahut zyaada. Itna ki aapko ek talwaar dedoon, aur yeh sochoon ki aap mujhe nhi maarenge, kisi bhi situation mein.

Daya (disbelief): Itna kyun karti ho vishwaas mujhpar?

Shreya (shook her head in no, smiled): Pta nhi, bas ek vishwaas hai. (looked in his eyes): Lekin kabhi kisi ke saath aisa nhi laga mujhe.

Daya (SmileD): Mujhe bhi.

Shreya smiled and felt like losing herself in the pair of eyes.

Shreya (controlling herself): Raat bahut ho gyi hai, ab mujhe sona chahiye, good night.

Daya (smiled): Good night.

He left and Shreya smiled shyly.

Daya (thinking): Pyaar ho gya hai mujhe, phir ek baar, par is baar sacha pyaar (he smiled)

Shreya (thinking): Shayad phir se dil mein kisi ke liya voh khaas jagah ban rhi hai, shayad phir se mujhe pyaar ho rha hai… kya voh bhi mujhse pyaar karte honge?

She slept thinking and waiting for a new hope.


	11. Chapter 11

The days passed in a flow and the year was about to end.

Daya thought to propose Shreya. He discussed his plan to Sarita, who agreed.

He took a sigh and knocked her room's door. She opened it and smiled sweetly.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, get ready, hum eek jagah jaana hai.

Shreya (confused): Par kaha?

Daya (smiled): Surprise hai. Now, get ready immediately.

She smiled and nodded. He went and she to went to get ready.

After sometimes, Daya was waiting for her on the gate, when the sound of high heels was heard by him. He turned to the stairs and saw her. She was wearing a plain black dress with thin strap sleeves with black heels. She looked beautiful. He smiled at her.

Daya (smiled): Tum bahut sundar lag rhi ho, Shreya.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you.

Daya forwarded her, his hand and she held it. They went outside and sat in the car. Daya was driving and she was sitting beside him. Her eyes were blindfolded.

After sometimes, they were at their destination and Daya came out of the car. He took Shreya out and held her for support. They slowly moved inside.

Shreya (confused): Daya, hum kaha aaiye hai?

Daya (whispered): Khud hi dekhlo.

Shreya smiled and removed her blindfold. She was dumbstruck.

Shreya (surprised): Daya, hum toh orphanage mein hai.

Daya smiled and nodded. They were in the orphanage, where he saw her for the first time. It was beautifully decorated for her. She was just looking around, when some children came near her.

They stood on either side of Daya and forwarded a rose bouquet each. Daya smiled and sat in his knees. He took out a ring box from his pocket. Her heart beat seemed to stop.

Daya (softly): Shreya, I love you, a lot… jaanta hoon mere ateet mein koi tha par voh sirf tum thi jisne mujhe us sadmein se bahar nikaala, tumhaare karan main phir se jeena seekh gya. Will you be my life?

Shreya looked at him. He stood up and held her hand. She was about to say something, when a shoot out took place.

She gasped as his face became expressionless and he almost fell on her. She made him lean on the ground and took his face on her lap.

Voice (smirked): Oh toh prem leela chal rhi thi.

Shreya looked up to discover Chitrole and an unknown man.

Shreya (angrily): Sir, yeh kya kiya aapne? Kyun mar diya Daya ko, balki inki galati hi nhi thi.

Voice: Shreya, criminal hai Rocky.

Shreya turned and saw Abhijeet with the whole team of CID.

All went to her and Daya while some pointed their guns on Chitrole's and the man's head.

Abhijeet (worried): Purvi, ambulance bulao aur Shreya tum Daya ke saath nhi jaogi, Nikhil aur Sachin tum dono jao.

All nodded and did their work.

Shreya stood up as the ambulance took Daya.

Shreya wiped her tears.

Chitrole (angrily): Yeh tum log kya kar rhe ho? Daya ko kyun bachaya? Bhaga huya apradhi hai voh.

Abhijeet (shouted): DCP sir, apraadhi voh nhi yeh hai, Rocky.

He pointed at the man, beside Chitrole.

Chitrole (shocked): Kya?

Abhijeet (smirked): Haan, Shreya ke maa- baap ko bhi isi ne maara hai.

Shreya was shocked and tears continued to flow. She angrily moved to Rocky and held him by his collar.

Shreya (shouted): Kyun maara unhe? Kya bigaada tha unhone tumhaara jo tumne unhe maar diya?

Rocky (smirked): Pyaar kiya tha Maine tumse, tumhare mata- pita ne mana kar diya (casually): Toh maar diya unhe.

Shreya was shocked.

Abhijeet (shouted): Pyaar nhi pagalpan kehte hai ise, aur tumne iske chakkar mein Shreya ke parents ko mar dala.

Rocky (smirked): Maar toh maine Daya ko bhi diya hai, ab toh voh apne zindagi ki akhri saanse le rha hai.

Shreya looked at Abhijeet with teary eyes and then ran to the car and drove to the hospital.

In the hospital,

Nikhil and Sachin were in sitting on the bench while Daya was being operated in the Operation Theatre.

The doctor came out of the room and the two officers stood up.

Sachin (worried): Doctor, Daya sir kaise hai?

Doctor (serious): Dekhiye, unke zindagi ke yeh akhri saanse bachi hai.

Voice: Yeh nhi ho sakta.

All turned and the officers were shocked.

Nikhil (uttered): Shreya.

She looked at the three, tearly then ran inside the room. She stopped at the enterance, to see himlying with closed eyes.

Shreya (smirked): Dekho, sabka chain lootkar, kaise chain se so rhe hai.

She slowly went towards him and sat on the stool.

Shreya (caressing his hairs): Doctor keh rhe the ki aapko bachaya nhi jaa sakta, keh dijiye na ki apne bas unhein yeh mazak karne ko kaha hai. Bol dijiye ki yeh ek plan tha, please Daya. Aapko pta hai, ek saal pehle tak main aapse kitni nafrat karti thi, ki aapke saath rehne ke naam se hi gussa aa gya tha… par phir dheere- dheere aapke saath hi mera dil lagne laga. Hum acche dost ban gye aur aaj aapne mujhe propose kiya.

She stood up.

Shreya (teary): Aura b bina jawab sune hi jaa rhe hai aap, Daya, pyaar sirf aapne hi nhi, maine bhi kar liya hai aapse. (crying) : I love you too Daya. Please, phir se mujhe akela chhod kar mat jaiye.

She looked at him while he gave no response, but the machine beeped declaring his dead.

Shreya (shouted): Daya!

She cried loud and leaned forward, giving him a kiss on his lips. She poured all her love gently in that kiss

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When she felt a response…. She felt her heart skipped a beat, when he responded passionately. Her tears fell on a higher pace. Soon, the machine told that he was again stable. She broke the kiss and looked at him… his eyes full of love while hers was full of pain of losing someone.

Shreya (whispered): I love you too.

Daya smiled.

 _ **One years later…**_

Shreya pushed her husband and freed herself. She stood up from the bed and adjusted her clothes.

Shreya (glared him): Daya, please, ab bahut romance ho gya… kal se jo aapka romance start huya hai, khatam hi nhi ho rha hai.

Daya (standing up and hugged her from behind): Kyunki kal humaari first night thi and I think (whispered): I am getting addicted to you.

She smacked his shoulder and blushed hard.

Shreya (fake smile): Lekin Daya, aaj hume bureau bhi jaana hai.

Daya (pulled her from her waist): Haan, as Senior Inspectors.

Shreya (shook her head in no): Uhun! (playing with his shirt button) as Mr. & Mrs. Dayanand.

Daya smiled at her.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
